Antenna systems undergo alignment for better tracking of satellites. Antenna calibration provides for alignment of the signal with the peak level of the main beam of the tracking antenna. This allows for such benefits as maximum antenna gain. Errors in the measurements of antenna pointing, however, can create difficulties in the alignment calibration process.
More specifically, on-the-move ground, air, and marine satellite communication terminals can require highly accurate RF open loop (no tracking) line-of-sight (LOS) pointing during transmit and receive communications. This accuracy maintains a reliable link between the antenna and satellite by keeping the signal gain high and keeps the antenna terminal from corrupting adjacent satellites' communication operating in the same frequency band. However, errors in the antenna servo system such misalignment between the vehicle's inertial navigation system (INS) and the antenna can degrade the pointing accuracy.
These errors arise in such systems as Satellite communications on the move (Satcom-on-the-move). Satcom-on-the-move involves a vehicle equipped with a satellite antenna for establishing communication with a satellite and maintaining that communication while the vehicle is moving. The Satcom-on-the-move antenna application needs accurate pointing, typically without the help of tracking the satellite signal. Typically, antenna systems undergo pointing calibrations to mitigate the misalignment and other errors for more accurate pointing. These calibrations can be costly from a time, material, and labor standpoint. The systems and methods described herein can significantly reduce the cost of this alignment for large ships and aircraft but also applies to smaller craft and ground mobile antennas systems. In addition, the antenna system can utilize the host vehicle's INS instead of requiring the host to provide an additional INS.